Code: Venus
by ChaosAgecny
Summary: After beating Yuki,Venus takes Flame to school and looses her,and gets challenged to an angelic fight against her own boyfriend,Satoshi Wanatabe.
1. Episode 1: The First Battle

This has my own orginal charachters in it and is based off my and my sister's AL rp. Also guys can play AL too!  
  
Episode One: The First Battle  
  
Venus Natsume walked out off the Piffle Princess,after just creating her first angel which she had named Flame. Flame had black hair and a red mask on with a red and orange top and yellow skirt followed by black combat boots. Flame was a speed type angel. Venus' older brother Yuki Natsume was already an advanced Angelic Layer player and had two angels,Yuu and Cassandra. She wanted to be a great player just like him.  
  
She walked down the sidewalk towards her house with Flame on her shoulder and her angel card in her right hand. "Oh this is great" she said. "Now I've got to live up to my brothers fame and glory". "Im never going to be good at Angelic Layer". Venus sat down on the sidewalk,she was almost home. She knew if she went home,her brother would just tease her,and her mother would tell her that Angelic Layer was a waste of time and that she needed to stop being so lazy.  
  
Flame looked up at Venus. Flame knew what why Venus' did'nt want to go home. She felt sorry for her,but knew their was nothing she could do to help her Deus. She then looked down at the ground. Venus got up and started walking home. She then stoped herself,she decided to go see her friend Yumi who lived just down the street.  
  
Yumi Hasagawa loked out of her window to see her bestfriend Venus right down the street. She ran out of her house and gave Venus a hug,that ended up turing into a tackle. "Hi Venus!" Yumi cried. "Hello" Yumi replied. So I see you made your first angel, Yumi said looking over at Flame. Her name is Flame Venus told her. Flame,thats a cool name Yumi replied,jumping up and down.  
  
You had sweetarts again did'nt you? Venus asked. Whatever gave you that idea? Yumi asked still jumping around. Well,theirs this guy at the Piffle Princess in Hiroshima whos challenging Deus' Yumi said. Really? Venus asked. "I think I'm going to challenge my borther first thought,Venus said. Lets go over to my house then Venus asked. Okay,Yumi said following her. They entered through they front gate and opened the fornt door.  
  
Yuki watched as they bothed walked into the house. So little sister is this your angel?. Yuki said as he walked over towards Venus. Y--Yes she stamered. Well we must have an Angelic Fight Yuki said. Sure, Venus replied. Venus and Yumi followed Yuki into the basement were they had their own angelic arena,just like the ones at the Piffle Princess. Yumi grabed a seat a few inchs away from the arena as Yuki took the seat to the left and Venus took the one to the right.  
  
The Angel type head gear was placed on both of their heads. they quickly threw their angels into the arena. A score screen appeared above the arena with the time limit and hit point markers shown. "Come on Flame" Venus cried. "Even though this is our first fight,were going to make it our best" she said. "Hmm...Yuki's using Yuu,this should be interesting " Yumi said on the sidelines. "Yuu..where going to crush them" Yuki said. Flame and Yuu stared each other down. Yuu was an angel with White hair and a white cape along with a white buisness suit.  
  
"Yuu use your Silver Wind attack!" Yuki cried. A silver tornado headed straight towards Flame. "Flame dodge it" she cried. Flamne quickly moved out of the way. "Flame punch!" she cried. Flame managed to nick Yuu's shoulder but,he quickly pulled away. "Hmm...Yuu's a speed type,like Flame but his speed is faster then Flame's."Venus thought. "Yuu attack her with an uppercut attack" Yuki cried. Flame was shocked by the uppercut attack,and her hitpoints went down. "Oh no" Yumi gasped.  
  
"Come on Flame you can do it" Venus cried. "I know use your Flame Chain attack" She said. A chain made of fire appared in Flame's hand,she then whiped Yuu with it."Yuu,Oh no" Yuki cried. His hitpoints had gone down alot. He only had about three hitponts left. "Now Flame finsh him" Venus commanded. Flame dashed over to Yuu who was hunched over and punched him. He then fell completly over. A computer voice came over and announced that Venus was the winner. Ten points were then transfered to Venus' angel card after she won the match. "That was some great battling for your first time" Yuki said picking Yuu up.  
  
"Thanks" she said picking Flame up. "Great job" Yumi cheered. "Now you only have to win seven more battles to enter the Kanto Tournament" Yumi told her. "Thats awesome" Venus said. "Only a few more battles Flame and we can be enter the Kanto Tournament just like Yuki and other great Deus" Venus said. "Yeah you should bring her to school tomorrow and show Satoshi" Yumi suggested. "I think I'll do that"Venus said. "Well do you want to go watch a movie?" Yumi asked. "Well,sure" Venus said following Yumi"  
  
"I know Flame and I will do our best" Venus said walking into the living room.  
  
End-  
  
Next Episode: Next time Venus takes Flame to school and almost looses her. And she gets challenged by her boyfriend Satoshi.  
  
Next: Episode Two: School Yard Challenge.  
  
Don't forget to RR please! 


	2. Episode 2: School Yard Challenge

Episode Two: "School Yard Challenge"

Venus grabed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder,she quickly brushed her brown hair. She was had on her school uniform. On her left shoulder was the crest sign of the school,which was in the form of a large bird and read "Sora Academy". She quickly dashed outside to find Yumi who had been already waiting for her. "So there you are!" Yumi cried. "Sorry Yumi,lets go before were late" Venus said.

They ran down the sidewalk,towards the school,it was in walking distance of both of their homes. They spent many days dashing towards because Venus some how ended up always being late. As they entered the school yard many students were still outside. Yumi glanced down at her watch. They were early for a change. "So Venus,did you bring Flame?" Yumi asked. "Yes" Venus replied,pulling Flame out of her pocket.

Flame moved on Venus' shoulders to get a better view of the school. "Pretty big,huh?" Venus asked Flame. Flame nodded and gazed up at the school. Yumi and Venus both sat down on a bench and watched as some kids began to play volly ball. It had only been two weeks since school started and already both Venus and Yumi had made the volly ball team. "Hey Natsume,Hasagawa wanna play a quick game" a girl on their team called. "Sure Shira" Venus replied.

Venus sat down her bag and placed Flame down as well. Venus could never say no to a challenge. After a few minutes the bell rang and Venus grabed her bag and ran to class followed by Yumi. However,Venus did'nt notice that Flame was'nt with her. While Venus was playing volly ball,a young sixth grade girl sat down. She noticed Flame was alone so she picked her up and walked off.

Soon it was lunch time. "So Venus,did you show Satoshi yet?" Yumi asked. "Show him what?" Venus asked. "You know,Flame your one and only angel!" Yumi said. "Oh not yet"she said back. She pulled out her angel card. She put her hand in her pocket to try and pull Flame out,but she was'nt in either one. "Oh no,Flame's missing!" Venus cried. "Maybe she's still outside" Yumi suggested.

"Well were skiping class untill we find her!" Venus announced. "You mean we're skiping class again?"Yumi protested. "Yumi,whats more important,Flame or our education? Venus asked her. "Well, good point" Yumi said. "Okay,so lets go check outside"Venus said,runnig off towards the front exit. "Hold it"! they heard a voice. They turned around to see their math teacher Mrs. Ozaka who they had next period. "Where do you think you two are going?" she questioned. "You two skip class to much!" she yelled. "We're not skiping" Yumi cut in. "Were just on or way to the bathroom. Yumi pointed at the bathroom that was right near the exit.

"Well that better be all,class starts in five minutes!" Mrs.Ozaka said walking off. "Nice,one Yumi" Venus said as they both ran out front. "Hmm...." Venus said looking around. "Well I sat my bag down here,and then we played volly ball and then I came back and grabed my bag"Venus said. "So they must have taken her during our game,which could'nt have been more then five minutes" she said. "Are you two looking for one of those battle doll things?" a man asked. He looked like he had just walked out of the Matrix. He had a large overcoat on,sunglasses and was smoking. "Yes!"Venus Replied.

"Well this little kid took her" the man said. "She said somthing about being only a sixth grader with her own angel..or something like that." he said "A sixth grader?"Venus questioned. "There were only a few sixth graders out here" Yumi said. "Yeah only about three sixth grade girls" Venus said. They both went back into the school to look for the girls. The man wacthed as they both left. "So Venus did'nt even know it was me" the man said. "Well how could she,with that outfit on" a young women said taking a seat next to the man.

Venus and Yumi talked to two of the girls but came up empty handed. They finally reached the third sixth grade girl. "So your the one who kidnapped my Angel" venus cried hitting the girl on the head. "I did'nt know she belonged to you"the girl said. "But I dont have her any more" she said. "What?" "What did you do to her?" Venus demanded. "I traded her for Sano's pudding cup" she said holding up the pudding. "Well where can we find Sano?" Venus asked. "I think he went to the library" the girl said.

They were both gone before the girl could say another word. They dashed out of the lunch room and down the hall towards the library. "Wheres Sano?" Venus yelled as she walked in. The librarian's gaze darted over toward Venus and quickly made one of those" Be quite this a library" looks followed by a sush motion with her index finer over her lip. A young boy walked over towards them.

"I'm Sano" he told them. "Well Sano...Where is Flame?!" Venus asked. "Oh,that doll,I traded her" he replied. "Who did you trade her to?" Venus asked. "Satoshi Wanatabe" he replied. "What?" she thought to herself,Satoshi had Flame the entire time? "So where is he now" Venus demanded. "I think he's outside in gym class" said Sano. Venus quickly grabed Yumi by the hand and dashed out to the back of the school. They had already missed two classes.

They walked out on to the track and looked around for Satoshi,they found him placing his gym bag down. Venus darted over towards him. "Satoshi-kun!" Venus screamed. Satoshi looked around slowly. "Yes,Venus dear?" he replied back. "Don't you Yes,dear me,I know you've got Flame so hand her over!" she demanded Satoshi pulled Flame out of his gym back and handed her to Venus. "Oh,Flame your safe!" she cheered. Yumi had collapsed form all the running around. "So thats your angel,then?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes" Venus replied back. "How about an angelic fight?" he asked. "Sure"replied Venus. "Well we have to go to the front school yard to battle" Satoshi told her. "Alright then" she shot back. "They quickly walked towards the fornt of the school leaveing Yumi and the Track team behind them.

"Even though Satoshi's my boyfriend,I know I'm going to win,Flame won't let me down"Venus thought. They sat down at the Angelic Layer located at the fornt of the school yard and threw their angels into the layer. Yumi who was left behind,was to tired to walk,so she began to crawl towards the fight. "I know we won't loose" Venus thought to herself again. "But what if I do?" she thought.

End-

[Next,Venus continues her match with Satoshi and learns that there's a deadline on entering the Kanto Tournament. Next: Episdoe Three: Deadline]


End file.
